Emiko's Back Story
by The Blue Dragon Princess
Summary: This is Emiko's childhood story, this has NOTHING to do with my previous story pup in the pack. This is a back story for a character i am using in a role play. i hope you join it! One shot.


Emiko's Backstory

_As promised here is Emiko's backstory! Remember this is from a Role play not from my previous story the pup in the pack. Well I hope you enjoy and I hope you join the Forum it's really fun. See you later!_

forum/Paradise-continues/118005/

_PS: I have the next few chapters of my Pokémon, family secrets done and it should be posted soon, the story is FINALLY coming to a close lol._

Emi's Story ( A few months old)

In the middle of winter, a Mother wolf, with snow white fur, hidden carefully in a cave, attended to her new little pups, 1 black, 1 white, and one, the smallest, was brown, smiling kindly at each of them in turn. The runt was the last to open her eyes, opening them slowly, then blinking rapidly a few times trying to adjust to the light. Her mother smiled, and pulled the anklet she wore as a wolf, the silver heart locket glistened in the light as she wrapped it around the pup's neck as a collar, a little big but she would grow into it. The little pup stumbled under the weight, then looked up and smiled brightly at the larger mother, her little furry face beaming.

"This one smiles a lot; I think I am going name this one Emiko." She said, turning to look at the puppies' father, who continued staring blindly out of the cave towards the falling snow. The large black wolf replied with a deep gravelly voice.

"The snow has gotten higher." He said sticking one paw into the already deep snow. "Already it might be difficult crossing to the next dome, but if we can get there we will be good for the winter." he looked around; they were alone in the deserted wasteland, ever since their pack abandoned him and his pregnant mate. He had fought to be alpha, and he had failed. The mother nodded and picked up one of the black pups, placing it on her back and then picking up the brown pup in her mouth.  
"Get that one." She mumbled to the father. He picked up the white puppy by the scruff of the collar, and they left the cave, attempting to cross in the blizzard.

Later that week

the two older wolves sloshed through the snow, before falling and slumping to the ground, cold, hungry, and tired. By now Emi was able to run as only a puppy could in small little hops, she went to her mother's face.

"Mommy," she barked once concerned. Her siblings whining from the cold snow where they had landed as they tried climbed up on top of the snow.

"It's ok dear, we...we are just tired, we need to sleep..." She said her vision fading.

"Daddy." She asked spinning around, he didn't reply. Emi dug her way to her siblings and they huddled against their mom for a few moments, her breathing becoming shallower and slower as time ticked on. They all huddled for warmth when there was a sudden noise. It was new to Emi and she curiously wondered away from her family, 1/2 buried in snow she found herself staring up at a car. She could feel the heat coming from it and wanted to jump in as the door opened and a man stepped out. Holding a large bar in his hands. He clicked it once and pointed it at the wolves. Emi heard her mother growl but she didn't move, she was to cold.

BANG!

The man clicked the gun again.

Bang!  
Bang!

Until the cries and whines of the wolves died out. Emi wasn't sure what was going on and she dug her way through the snow as the men began packing the guns back into the car. Emi nudged her family's bodies but they didn't move. The snow around them was crimson colored and she wondered what it could be from. Emi saw the men returning and ran back to the truck jumping inside when they weren't looking.

_What was that stick thingy? What were those sounds it made? _Emi tried to reach it from the front seat but fell into the trunk with it. Emi tried to howl for her mother but it came out as an inaudible cry. She was too young to howl. The men climbed in throwing her pack into the trunk with her, not noticing her among the furs. Emi was too scared to move, she was crushed under her families weight she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Emi found herself staring right into her mother's cold, lifeless eyes. And when she got older, once she realized what it meant, those eyes will continue to haunt her. Every time she closes her eyes, in her wake, in her sleep. They are always there. Staring at her but not seeing. At least in the car it was warm. Once the car stopped they were inside a different dome. The men opened the trunk and Emi leaped out. Landing and falling onto the sidewalk, the foreign ground hurting her paws as she dashed down the street as fast as her little legs could carry.

_Something is wrong with mommy and daddy and brother and sister. _She thought remembering their eyes. _Why won't they wake up? _Emi didn't know what they had done to her family but she didn't want to be like that. So she ran.

BANG!  
BANG!

She heard the same sound echo after her, the fear pressing her to run ever faster. Until, she tripped. Tumbling down a sewer pipe into the underground sewer system. The men didn't follow her, but it smelled awful and she wondered for a few hours until finally emerging to sunlight, the first wolf face she saw was Toboe; he brought her back to the pack and listened to her story. At the time, Emi didn't understand why they seemed so sad. She couldn't wake her parents, but they would wake eventually, right? Surely she would see them again.

Now that she's older, Emi looks back on that day. And see's it not through puppy's eyes, but through the horrified eyes of a daughter, who lost her mom, her dad, and her siblings. And she saw it all first hand. Only seeing the snippets of it that weren't lost in the passage of time. But never forgetting her mother's eyes, staring straight through her soul.


End file.
